


Abandonado.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian dedica una oración a sus seres queridos. La madre y el hermano que le fueron arrebatados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandonado.

.

—Padre…

—¿Si? —Esta conversación sucedió hace siete días. Esa era la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde que su madre murió.

Ellos estaban en el jardín, bajo la mirada adusta de Alfred y la interrogante de Richard, el menor preguntó sin mirar a su padre, concentrado aún en las aguas de la fuente que más bien parecía un río.

—¿Amaste a mi madre? —Bruce vaciló ante aquella pregunta, miró las mismas aguas, pensando que esta vez, el Pozo no lograría revivirla, quizá nunca debió hacerlo, él no debió sumergirla en las aguas de ese yacimiento de origen dudoso. Tomó la mano de su hijo en el interior de la suya, sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Thalía vivían en él, misteriosos, profundos y también cargados de dolor y odio.

Si su hijo tenía una única oportunidad de ser feliz, esa estaba con él.

—Por un breve y cegador momento. Sí, la amé.

—¿No mientes?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Damian volvió a huir de su mirada. ¿Cómo podía culparlo, si en su experiencia de vida toda persona conocida parecía engañarlo?

—Damian…—intentó conciliar, el menor interrumpió.

—¿Puedo usar tu jardín para honrar su memoria?

—¿Qué?

—Sé que todo lo que nos hizo fue horrible,…pero los monjes me enseñaron a respetar la muerte…en lugar de crearla. —Bruce se sorprende por la petición y confesión de su hijo, le ofrece una suave sonrisa y accede.

—Puedes usar el lugar que quieras.

—¿También para él? —Dick y Alfred no entendieron esta parte de la conversa, su padre tampoco.

—¿No lo recuerdas, no es cierto? —había algo más que dolor en las facciones de su hijo.

Un abismo de decepción que por alguna razón lo quebró.

—No importa si no lo haces padre, gracias por dejarme honrarlos.

—Esta es tu casa, Damian puedes hacer lo que quieras en ella. —el pequeño asintió, pero más con sorna que con convicción.

Las tumbas a las que hacía referencia, se levantaron actualmente en la parte mas profunda del bosque que bordeaba la mansión. Un par de lápidas de piedra sólida, en la primera el nombre de su madre, en la segunda, la palabra: Hereje.

—Él se presentó como mi hermano. —explicó a los ocupantes de la casa.

—Damian, no puedes…—comenzó a debatir Dick, pero el chico lo calló y fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya sé que crees que soy un estúpido niño que se va con el primer postor que ofrece llevarlo y no me importa que lo creas. Están muertos, los dos. Mi madre intentó asesinarme, ese sujeto lo evitó. Abogó por mi vida, en pro de ganar su simpatía y ella…ella le disparó…—los ojos de Damian volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas que no derramó. Su cuerpo tembló por la impotencia y la ira, Bruce se maldijo a sí mismo, su mente era una auténtica putada después de aquel altercado. No recordaba absolutamente nada del cautiverio, salvo por los momentos en que estuvo a nada de asesinar a Dick o de dispararle a él, todo lo demás eran penumbras.

—Richard, respetarás a las personas que Damian crea que merecen sepultura, más si son guerreros que salvaron su vida, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien…—respondió fastidiado. Bruce siempre le daba la razón a su principito malcriado, aunque pensándolo mejor, debería agradecer que Damian tuviera corazón para desear recordarlo.

—Ahora lárguense. —ordenó el Demonio para disponerse a colocar velas e inciensos.

Según las tradiciones que le ofrendaron, el rito para despedir sus almas debía incluir cantos como rezos y el rápido pasar de un rosario de cuentas que en la versión de Damian, se encontraban ardiendo.

Bruce estudió las cámaras de esa zona específica de la mansión, a sus espaldas el resto de Robin's observaban, Timothy Drake y Jason Todd anunciaron su llegada esa misma mañana, el primero por motivos familiares, el segundo personales.

En la imagen de la pantalla, su hijo permanecía de pie, frente a sus lápidas y junto a la diminuta hoguera que creó, a fin de poder calentar las cuentas del rosario, llevaba las ropas negras totalmente adheridas a su esbelta figura, las cuentas que pasaba eran del mismo color, pero el metal estaba tan caliente, que por los bordes se veían enrojecidas, él las pasaba y entonaba sus rezos sin apenas vacilar. Las manos de un asesino son callosas, curtidas a base de resistencia para soportar esa clase de temperatura.

Él pensó que al tener doce años de vida, su hijo no habría pasado por todos los horrores del entrenamiento asesino, pero aparentemente, se equivocó. El sudor comenzó a bañar su frente, la fatiga a dominar su cuerpo, miraba a un punto muerto, entre ambas lápidas aunque de tanto en tanto se perdía en la de su madre, la transcripción de lo que entonaba era una especie de poema, escrito en la antigua lengua. Su computadora les hizo saber a todos que era lo que decía y más de uno de ellos se sintió turbado, desearon poder estar a su lado, pero debían respetar su duelo.

Ellos eran su familia.

Su madre y hermano.

En cuanto a los presentes, de manera honesta, sólo eran un montón de extraños.

Damian siguió cantando, elevando la voz, cerrando los ojos para decirle al cielo, que estaba sufriendo. Al terminar, solo una frase quedó en el aire.

"¿Por qué, Dios mío, por qué me has abandonado, en mi sobriedad?  
Detrás de esta adusta fachada, aún soy tu hijo desconcertado.  
Así que toma mi mano y ayúdame a cruzar el río"

El metal entre sus dedos se volvió frío y junto con el, su hijo.

Arrojó el rosario a la hoguera y se tendió de rodillas al piso, las manos en posición de rezo, la espalda recta, ofreció una ultima oración a ellos y una vez más se levantó. Habló a su hermano, ignorando por completo que estaba siendo escuchado por ellos.

—Dijiste que me envidiabas, que fuiste corregido a golpes durante tu corta existencia y que nada hubieras deseado más que ser tratado como un simple niño, al igual que yo. ¿Sabes lo que sentí al escucharte decir eso? ¿Viste a caso mi profundo desasosiego? ¿Te conmoviste con ello? Con toda seguridad, no. En tu haber, no lograste experimentar sentimiento alguno. Por eso deseabas mi vida: la mente y espíritu, pero te digo ahora, hermano. Que te encontrabas en un error.

He tenido sueños, estos siete días. Al principio los creí pesadillas, luego me convencí de que en realidad eran recuerdos.

Ella dijo que borraría mi memoria, que así como soy no le servía. ¿Te digo un secreto? No es la primera vez que lo decía.

Borró mi memoria antes de entregarme a mi padre, esas cosas que le relaté, las montañas que le describí, los entrenamientos que le demostré, son solo fragmentos, las partes que olvidé, son las que tú también viviste.

Yo, fui forzado a crecer en contra de mi voluntad, a caminar sobre carbón ardiente, a enarbolar un cuchillo y después una espada, a arrebatar vidas, bajo amenaza de perder la mía. Yo, me senté sobre mis rodillas sangrantes y pies desnudos, más de una noche frente a un altar y le rogué a un Dios en el que ya no creo que me dejara despertar muerto. Yo, lloré hasta que se acabaron las lágrimas y fui quebrado hasta que mi carne se cubrió de morado. Yo, fui arrebatado de toda humanidad y despojado de cualquier fe.

¿Pero, sabes que fue lo peor? ¿Lo que me hizo recordar cada maldita cosa que me sucedió? Que ella me decía lo mismo…

—Pobre criatura, abandonada y atormentada. ¿Cómo puede una madre, permitir que le suceda esto a su hijo?

La respuesta es sencilla, hermano.

Porque ella jamás nos amo, no posee corazón y lo mismo sucede con nosotros…

.

—Bruce…—Dick llama la atención de su padre, el aludido debió pensar lo mismo, dado que ya no se encontraba en la cueva. El resto de Robin's y el mayordomo intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

Jamás imaginaron que ese pequeño, estuviera tan roto.

De regreso en el bosque, Damian se ha arrodillado, sus ojos que una vez más lloran, las palmas de las manos que una vez más sangran, sigue con su monólogo abstraído en sí mismo.

—Mi padre le confesó a Grayson que le aterra la posibilidad de que yo no posea corazón. Esa es la razón principal de que me uniera al Talón.

Si aspirar a ser un monstruo es todo lo que puedo hacer, lo único que se espera de mi… Si tú eres el reflejo de lo que me depara el futuro, entonces yo…no quiero pertenecer a este mundo. —el niño saca un puñal de sus ropas, la hoja es hermosa, exquisitamente trabajada y es que ese es un cuchillo ceremonial, el mismo con el que pretendieron en algún momento de la vida asesinarlo. Su madre se lo ofreció como obsequio, ahora sabe que era más bien un recordatorio. Lo toma con decisión y prepara la estocada, miles de preguntas girando en su cabeza, decenas de escenas bélicas, tortuosas y agónicas, infinidad de soledad y el deseo absoluto, de terminar con todo.

Acompañar a los suyos y abandonar este mundo.

La hoja se alza, contrario de lo que aparenta sus manos no tiemblan. Años de practica, de entrenamiento forzado, de perdida de fe e inclusive de remordimiento.

Su padre se abalanza por encima de él en el momento indicado, ambos caen al suelo y luchan por el dominio del arma, el niño abriendo su carne, dañando sus manos, su padre con horror y determinación. Se la arrebata en menos de lo estimado, rompe un pedazo de su capa y lo usa para detener el flujo de la sangre que corre desbocada de entre sus dedos.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame hacerlo!

—¡Jamás te dejaría hacer eso!

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Si tú también crees que soy un monstruo! Te asustas de mi, no me ves a la cara, ¡Eres igual que Grayson! Sólo piensan que soy un estorbo y la diferencia entre entonces y ahora es que por fin estoy de acuerdo.

—Damian, ni Dick, ni yo…

—¡Te deshiciste de mi!

—Necesitabas un tiempo de reflexión, tú mismo lo pediste…

—¿Si? Pues ese tiempo, por fin terminó. Decido que tus vacilaciones son acertadas, él es mi futuro y ni tú, ni yo…

—¡BASTA! —su padre usa una voz, diez decibeles mas por encima de lo estimado.

Se levanta todo lo imponente que es, su hijo por primera vez tiembla. Está demasiado acostumbrado a ser maltratado, forzado, a actuar en contra de su voluntad. Imagina grilletes en torno a sus muñecas y cadenas que caen hasta alcanzar el largo de sus piernas. Su padre cuenta mentalmente hasta tres y después aclama.

—Lo siento, no debí gritarte. Y de todo lo que he escuchado, la única conclusión que obtengo, es que lo entendiste mal. Crees que eres un monstruo, que él era un monstruo pero no es cierto.

Bruce evoca con algo de dificultad, el momento exacto en que Hereje se abrazó a Thalía, rogando por comprensión, por ser amado, por poder sentirla en su corazón y luego estremece por el resultado. Se acerca a su hijo, una rodilla al piso, la otra en el aire, coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros, Damian estremece al contacto, visiblemente aterrado. Bruce comprende que espera un golpe, su hijo, fue educado a golpes. Y se maldice internamente por no haber podido protegerlo a tiempo.

—Damian…

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué quisiste sepultarlos? —su hijo piensa la respuesta y después aclama.

—Porque ella es mi madre, y él…¡Él no se merecía eso! Era mi hermano y yo no pude ayudarlo. No pude hacer nada más que escucharlo. Si lo hubiera conocido antes, si existiera la posibilidad de haber crecido a su lado…tal vez yo…

—¿Serías diferente? —el menor asiente, el rostro bañado en llanto, él hace ademán de querer confortarlo pero el menor se resiste. Damian no confía en nadie, está acostumbrado a ser vejado y traicionado.

—¿No te das cuenta de que ya eres diferente? Si fuera verdad, que ni tu, ni él son humanos, ¿entonces por qué sufres tanto? ¿por qué el quiso dañarte, pero al final se frenó? —Damian lo entiende, sabe que su razonamiento está mal, que este dolor está justificado y que no es un monstruo. Lo más terrible de sus noches de desvelo, de las pesadillas que atormentan su sueño, es que tiene la absoluta certeza, de que no es un monstruo.

Tan solo es un niño, con un corazón que bombea y sangra.

—Ella lo asesinó…—insiste con la voz quebrada, abrazándose a su padre.

—Si, pero quizá no fue ella. —responde su padre, envolviendo entre sus brazos. Lo levanta con fortaleza, el pequeño se hace un ovillo en contra de él y sigue llorando.—Hay algo que no te he dicho y que sucedió mientras perseguías a Deathstroke en aquella plantación química.

—Mi madre murió entonces, ¿no es cierto? ¿Tratas de decirme que esto fue producto de la locura del Pozo de Lázaro?

—Tal vez…—su hijo lo mira con sorna, su expresión cada vez más adulta, se suelta de su agarre, salta hasta tenderse sobre sus pies y después de limpiar su rostro como si las lágrimas le quemaran objeta.

—¿Y qué me dices de esto? —pregunta mientras levanta sus ropas a fin de mostrarle el torso desnudo, hay cicatrices en su piel, tantas como las que porta él. Nunca antes las había visto, de hecho, hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos las había visto. Damian siempre había sido muy reservado en cuanto a su persona.

—¿También lo hizo el Pozo? Padre, sé que tratas de encontrar una manera de confortarme, pero el autoengaño no ayuda. Ella era mala, nos trató como basura, ¡Quiso asesinarte!

—Pero aún así, estás aquí.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que de alguna manera intentó protegerte…

.

—Para después destruirlo. —acota Red Hood, en el interior de la cueva, los otros lo miran de manera inquisidora, él se apresura a mostrarles un mensaje cifrado que llegó hace unos días a su teléfono celular. En el se encuentra la fotografía de Damian y una recompensa de ocho cifras por su cabeza. —Mami quería asegurarse, de que el legado de los asesinos se quedara con ella.

—Pero ya está muerta. —asevera Nightwing.

—¿Si? Díselo a todos los jefes criminales de Gótica.

—Eso lo va a destruir…—comenta Red Robin, concentrado en la imagen del chico, que sigue mirando a su padre en espera de absolución.

—No lo hará, —asegura Dick. —porque ya no está solo. No es más un pobre niño abandonado y atormentado, nosotros vamos a cuidarlo.

—Ja, —se burla Red Hood, pero se muestra de acuerdo. Un corte de cabezas, en Ciudad Gótica, no le caería nada mal.

—Apenas si podemos cuidarnos entre nosotros…—se queja Red Robin.

—Pues encuentra una manera de hacerle espacio, genio.

—¿Significa que se quedarán a cenar esta noche jóvenes amos? —inquiere el mayordomo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Seguro, Al! —responde Dick alegremente, arrastrando a Tim del brazo para hacerlo entrar en la mansión.

—Nada como una muerte para unir a las familias. —anuncia Jason y aunque Pennyworth considera de mal gusto el comentario, debe admitir que todo entre ellos comenzó con un asesinato.

.

.


End file.
